


Great, Another One

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: In which Sanders Sides meets the paladins and Klance and Prinxiety are my life. *Sander Sides and Voltron crossover*
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"What.......what is it?" Hunk asks.

"I don't know. It was just laying on the ground when I got here. I thought it was Pidge's at first but I guess not," Keith respodes. The object in question was a small metal box that was about the size of a lightswitch with a multitude of multicolor buttons on it.

"I wanna touch it," Lance announces, stepping toward the device. Shiro grabs the back of his jacket and hauls the blue paladin back into their makeshift circle.

"I wanna touch it too," Pidge says, darting away from Hunk as he tries to pull them back. As they reached out to grab the box, Shiro grabbed their arm and pulled them across the circle to his side. "Damn." 

"We should tell Allura. This is her castle," Hunk suggests.

"No." Keith shakes his head. "She's sleeping right now and she hasn't rested in a while. We should let her rest. This can wait. Besides, we don't know what it is yet. It could be harmless."

As they argued over what they should do with the box, none of them except Pidge noticed that Lance had picked it up. Of course, they weren't going to say anything about it, so it took them a few minutes to realize what he was doing.

"Lance!" Keith exclaims when he sees the box in the other's hands.

"Lance, don't pu-"

Too late.

A blinding light surrounded the paladins, scolding tones turning into panicked ones. The shouting only got worse when they felt their feet leave the ground. Hands reached out blindly to grab onto one another. Shiro already had his hand on Pidge's shoulder, so he reached out with his prosthetic arm and grabbed the sleeve of someone's shirt. Hunk let out a strangled shout when he felt a hand enclose around his wrist, only to realize that it was Keith upon feeling his fingerless gloves. He managed to stop himself from screaming when someone else grabbed his hand. Lance grabbed two people's hands. Keith and Hunk from what he could tell. He screamed when he felt someone grab the back of his jacket. The person, Pidge probably smacked him on the back. 

Suddenly, the floor came up to meet them and they collapsed into a pile of limbs and complaining. Eventually the light retreated and the paladins were left to blink until they could see again. "Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get here?"

"LANCE!" Keith shouts as he sits up quickly. Lance pales and scrambles out of the pile, stumbling as he tries to escape Keith's wrath. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Shiro sighs and contemplates letting them kill one another. "No, we need them alive," he mutters to himself. Louder he says, "Keith, you can kill hm later. Both of you stop running around."

"You're just gonna let him kill me?!" Lance asks, sounding scandalized.

"Yes," Pidge replies bluntly.

"Guys." Hunk interrupts the argument and gestures to the other people in the room. "We just crashed in someone's living room."

"I apologise for this. To be honest, we are't sure how we got here," Shiro says as the paladins untangle themselves and stand up.

"Lance touched shit," Keith mutters darkly, giving the teen in question a dirty look. Lance muttered something under his breath that Keith was sure was rude.

"Right. Well, uh, hi? My name is Thomas. This is my living room and these are aspects of my personality," a man with a red shirt with a yellow star says awkwardly.

"Virgil, tone it down," the man dressed in white with a red sash hisses at the man dressed in all purple and black.

"I'm trying," Virgil hisses back.

"Come on, guys! Be nice! Hi! I'm Patton, I'm Thomas's morality!" the man with a cardigan around his shoulders and glasses excalims. Then he points to the man across from him who was wearing a black polo, a tie, and glasses. "That's Logan. He's Thomas's logic!" Next was the man in red. "Over there is Roman, Thomas's creativity! And that's Virgil, Thomas's anxiety!" Patton finishes.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you guys can call me Shiro. I'm team leader. This is Pidge, our non-binary tech wiz. Hunk, the resident mom friend. Keith, my right hand man and the loner of the team. And Lance-"

"The most handsome and awesome of the whole bunch," Lance interrupts. Keith makes a face.

".....Right. Anyway, we're sorry about the intrusion. There was a box. Wait, Lance do you still have it?" Shiro asks. Lance frowns and shakes his head.

"Keith can I see your phone?" Pidge asks. 

"Why?"

"Because Allura blocked the rest of us. Me and Lance for memes, Shiro for dad jokes, and Hunk for spamming her with recipes."

Keith snickers slightly and hands the device over. "Who's Allura?" Roman asks.

"Alien princess," Pidge mutters distractedly. They shoot off a text before calling.

"Paladins? Can you hear me?" a voice comes through, disoriented but there. Lance and Hunk cheer. After the two high five, Lance rests his arm around Keith's shoulders. Keith glances at the other but makes no move to remove the limb.

"Loud and clear. We're back on Earth. There should be a box in the training room. That's what brought us here," Shiro answers.

"There's nothing in here. Hold on, I'll run a scan for Keith's phone."

"Miss me yet, Princess?" Lance asks, leaning forward without removing himself from Keith's personal space. Keith rolls his eyes in unison with Shiro. Virgil frowned at Lance and Keith and narrowed his eyes as if trying to figure something out.

"No, Lance," Allura replies. Lance pouts but doesn't seem to put out. "I'm sorry, but there's no trace of you on Earth."

"What? That doesn't......." Pidge's eyes widen and they whip around to face Thomas and his....aspects. "What state are we in?"

"Florida," Logan answers.

"Who runs America's space exploration program?"

"NASA."

"Not Garrison?"

"No. I've never heard of it."

"Parallel universe. Of course. That's why we don't.......and why......."

"Full sentences please," Hunk interjects. Pidge gives him an unimpressed look.

Keith suddenly gasps and leans forward to grab his phone, pulling Lance with him. "Allura! Is Kosmo with you?"

"Yes. But why...oh! Oh that could work! Will he be able to reach you?"

Keith replied in a hopeful manner and handed the phone back to Pidge before whistling sharply. Lance grumbles and rubs his ear but doesn't move away. In a shower of blue sparks, Kosmo appears and bounds up to Keith. Logan's eyes widen and he squeaks slightly. Virgil and Patton looked like they were about to pass out for two different reasons and Roman jumps a foot into the air.

"Hey, boy. Would you mind taking us back to the castle?" Kosmo lets out a short bark. "Thanks. Pidge, you first."

Pidge nods and lays their hand on Kosmo's back. The blue sparks swirl around them but once they dissipate, they're still there. Kosmo whines and ducks his head. "Aw, it's okay boy. You did your best," Hunk cooed. Kosmo's tail lifts and he yips.

"Ya know, I just realized something. We're all kinda alike. Keith is like Virge, Lance is like Ro, Pidge is like Lo, Hunk and I are similar, and Shiro and Thomas are similar," Patton points out. Roman and Virgil look at the lack of proximity between Keith and Lance and make faces at each other.

"I'm cool with that," Pidge shrugs. Logan nods in agreement. Hunk smiles and shrugs.

"Ha, I'm princely," Lance says with a smirk.

"You're a royal pain in the ass, that's for damn sure," Keith replies. Lance scowls at him. "Careful, your highness. You'll get wrinkles."

Virgil smirks. "I see it now."

"Oh shut up, Charlie Frown," Roman scoffs. Virgil rolls his eyes.

"Well until you guys can figure out how to get home. You're welcome to stay here," Thomas says. Patton beams.

"Thank you," Shiro says.

"Kosumo o okuru beki desu ka?" Keith asks in Japanese. (Should I send Kosmo away?) Lance gives him an annoyed look and huffs. "Nani ka mondai demo?" (Something wrong?)

"I hate you," Lance mutters bitterly.

"Thanks."

"Are any of you allergic to dogs?" Shiro asks. Upon receiving five negatories, he says, "Then, would Kosmo be able to stay? Even the backyard is good for him."

"Of course! He can stay in the mindscape," Patton says. Thomas nods in agreement.

"The.......mindscape?" Hunk asks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ta da!" Patton exclaims. The paladins were laying on the floor and Hunk looked close to throwing up. Keith unsteadily rose to his feet and helped Pidge up when he was stable. The others get up and look around. It was what looked to be a large house, modeled around the same layout idea as Thomas'. There were traces of each individual side. A black a purple blanket, a stack of disney dvd's, an open book laying face down on the coffee table, a world's best dad mug. The house had a homey feel.

"There are three extra rooms for you guys to share, and if you need it we can set up a proper bedding on the couch," Logan says.

"No, it's alright. Me and Hunk can share, Lance and Keith can share, and Shiro can have a room to himself," Pidge replies. The red and blue paladins make faces at one another but don't verbally protest. Logan guessed that they were often forced to share living quarters in these types of situations. 

"The great thing about the mindscape is that what you imagine is there. So in the mornings and at night you can just imagine what you want to wear and the clothes will appear!" Roman exclaims.

"I've been wearing the same clothes for three years!" Pidge exclaims, sagging against Hunk dramatically. Hunk nods in agreement.

"Why don't you guys change and then we can give you the tour?" Patton suggests. 

"Sounds good to me!" Lance exclaims. Patton gestures for them to follow and walks down a hallway branching off of the living room. As they follow the paternal side, Keith idly notes that he bounces as he walks.

"All three rooms are next to each other."

Shiro turns to Keith and Lance. "I want you two in the middle room so that I can keep an eye on you."

"That's fair," Keith shrugs. Lance laughs slightly and nods in agreement. 

The paladins enter their room and emerge not long after. Keith had changed into a black tee, ripped black skinny jeans, and red flannel that he tied around his waist. Lance had apparently gone for a similar look with blue flannel around his waist, ripped acid wash jeans, and a white to blue ombre sweatshirt. Pidge changed into a green tee that said aliens, black shorts, and suspenders but they weren't being worn properly. Hunk wore black white and grey camo pants, a pastel yellow tank top, and his signature orange headband. Shiro wore a black tee, a jean jacket, a black beanie, and black jeans.

"Lead the way," Shiro says.

Patton grins and shows them around the house. It was fairly basic. Bedrooms that way and that way. Living room, kitchen, and dining room are all connected. There's a really nice back patio. A long path stretched from the back patio and into the surrounding forest.

When prompted, Patton told them that it lead to a town. Lance didn't quite understand the logic behind it but he decided that he ultimately didn't care. After that, the paladins settled in the living room to watch television with Virgil and Roman while Patton made dinner, supervised by Logan. The entire time, Virgil and Roman kept glancing at Keith and Lance.

The two were sitting close together. Keith was almost in Lance's lap and Lance had his arm on the back of the couch behind Keith. Occasionally one of them would snap at the other but for the most part they stayed silent with the exception of muttering to one another a few times and the offhand short comment about the show or a short conversation with the others. 

Despite their initial apparent dislike of one another, the two seemed to have no problems with being in each other's personal space. It seemed that they were constantly touching somehow. Granted, Lance initiated the majority of it but Keith didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, as the night went on and his guard fell, the smaller male seemed to lean into the touch.

"Dinner's ready!" Patton exclaims. Lance stands and laughs as he pulls Keith up with him. Keith protests but everyone could clearly see the small smile that rested on his face. Roman glances at Virgil before quickly looking away and making his way to the dining room, which had been extended to fit their guests.

Logan noted with interest that the paladins seemed to have a mental seating chart. Lance and Keith on one side, Pidge and Hunk on the other and Shiro at the head. "Thank you," Keith says, looking at Patton before switching his gaze to Logan. 

"Sure thing, kiddo!" Patton chirps. Keith seemed taken aback by the term of endearment but quickly moved past it. 

Logan pushes his glasses up. "I didn't really do much, to be honest. I was mostly there to make sure nothing was set on fire."

"I appreciate that," Lance says. Keith snickers and taps the cuban's arm before pointing at the bowl of salad. Lance hands it to Keith without looking at him as he listened to what Roman was saying. Keith hummed slightly and handed it to Pidge just as they reached for it.

"So, how long have you all known each other?" Logan asks, interrupting whatever nonsense Roman was spewing.

"Three, four years?" Hunk respondes. Shiro nods in agreement.

"That's when we formed Voltron. Though, I've known Keith for longer," the eldest paladin adds.

"What's Voltron?"

The others decided that Shiro would be the best to answer Virgil's question. "Voltron is a giant robot made up of smaller robots that each of us pilot. We exist to protect the universe. Currently we're fighting an ongoing war with the Galra empire lead by Zarkon."

"I pilot the green lion. Lance is with blue, Keith's got red, Hunk pilot's yellow and Shiro is with black," Pidge adds. 

"Interesting. What did you all do before the war?" Logan asks.

Keith swallows before answering. "Well, the war's been going on since long before we were born. We just didn't know about it. Voltron is the only thing that can defeat Zarkon, so up until we found all the lions and formed Voltron again, nothing was happening. We were on Earth, our Earth, just living."

"Well," Lance says. "Shiro got abducted by aliens and that's kind of what brought us all together."

"What do you mean?" Shiro questions.

"I mean, you got abducted. Keith got even more moody and eventually punched Iverson in the face and got kicked out of the Garrison. Since Keith was booted, I got moved up to fighter class and was paired up with Pidge and Hunk. Then you came back and all four of us went to get you, which led to us finding Blue and forming Voltron."

Keith blinks. "Damn. You know, sometimes I forget that you aren't really stupid."

"Well, fuck you too."

"Well, how did Shiro and Keith meet? You said you knew each other before?" Roman asks before taking a bite of his chicken.

"Before Keith was in the Garrison, I was assigned to recruitment duty at his middle school. We were supposed to have the kids run a simulation. They thought it was a game, it kept them interested. Most of them were okay, but Keith was damn good. Better than I was at his age. But them some stupid kids made some stupid comments and I turned away to talk to the teacher. When I turned back, he was gone," Shiro recounts.

"Where did he go?" Hunk asks. He and Pidge had never heard this story before.

"I stole his car," Keith answers casually. Lance steals the roll off of his plate causing the red paladin to smack him and get another. 

"You......you stole his car," Roman says blankly.

"Mclame over here said the same thing," Keith hums. Lance huffs at the nickname and pokes Keith in the ribs. Keith yelps and bats Lance's hand away.

"Right. Well, I'm sure you've traveled all over the place."

"Yeah, we've seen all kinds of things. Been on a lot of missions. One of my personal favorites was when Keith had to go undercover to save a group of hostages. It wasn't so much the mission so much as what came after," Pidge says with a laugh.

"What came after?" Patton asks.

"Well, obviously they super grateful for Keith and what he did," Hunk says before gesturing for Lance to take it away.

"And everyone's all up in his space, which bothers him a lot so he was already getting to the end of his fuse. And then this one guy walks up and tells Keith that he owes him his life and Keith deadass replies with 'no thanks. I've seen it and I'm not impressed'. Pidge and I fucking lost it," Lance says. Keith shrugs with a satisfied smirk.

"Lance, please watch your language," Shiro chides.

"Sorry, dad," Lance replied without skipping a beat. Keith chokes and coughs into his napkin. Lance grins and roughly pats the other on the back. Shiro rolls his eyes at the name.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asks. Keith gives him a thumbs up and takes a drink of water. Lance moved his hand from Keith's back and instead rested it across the back of his chair. Virgil chews on his lip before slowly speaking once more. "You two are....close?"

Keith and Lance look at one another. "Uh," Keith starts. "Yes? No? I'm not sure. I'm not great with, uh, words." Lance snickers, causing Keith to frown at him.

"Yeah, they're close. They bicker but they have their own dynamic going on," Pidge replies. "Lance grew up in a big family and Keith's family life is......complicated. So he's kinda touch starved, so that and Lance's constant need to have physical contact with someone mixed pretty well. It keeps them both from snapping too much."

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine without Lance," Keith protests.

"Doubtful, pollito." (spanish endearment meaning cute, adorable, or attractive) Roman almost chokes at the pet name. Patton reaches over and pats Roman on the back. Rather than Roman's reaction, Keith simply rolled his eyes and replied calmly.

"Don't be a, cabrón." 

Lance leans in close and grins. "Aw, are you admitting that I'm a good flirt?" Keith scoffs and pushes his face away.

"No. I was calling you a jackass not a player, tonto." (a spanish endearment meant for calling someone unintelligent in a friendly or joking manner)

"How many languages do you know, Keith?" Logan asks, breaking to the two out of their little bubble. Keith's eyebrows furrow as he thinks.

Lance rolls his eyes. "Six. He speaks six languages."

Keith nods in agreement and takes a bite of his food. After swallowing he continues. "I speak Japanese, Korean, Italian, Spanish, ASL, and obviously English."

"Talented, aren't you chiquito?" (small boy) Lance says teasingly. Keith elbows him for the hundredth time that day.

"Shut the hell up, you ass. I'm not that much shorter than you are." Lance continues to snicker as Keith borderline pouts.

"Could you two not flirt in front of my salad?" Pidge deadpans. Both boys turn bright red and stutter their way through various attempts at protesting her words. After a moment, they quiet down and begin eating while still blushing.

"So, you all are factors of Thomas' personality? How does that work?" Shiro asks. Logan adjusts his glasses as the other sides turn to him, expecting him to answer.

"Well," he starts. "Each of us are responsible for something. Like Patton said earlier, I am Thomas' logic. I assist him in making logical decisions. Likewise, Patton guides his moral compass, Virgil fuels his worries, and Roman fuels his creativity."

"Way to make my job sound great, Lo," Virgil grumbles.

Logan winces slightly. "Apologies, Virgil. I simply meant that you keep him aware of things that may go wrong, therefore keeping him alert and healthy. Without you, Thomas turns into a mess of a man without an ounce of self preservation. It wasn't my intention to make your role seem undesirable."

Virgil's lips quirk up. "It's fine, Lo. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Patton beams at the anxious trait while Roman lightly kicks him under the table. Virgil kicks Roman back, though it was more of a nudge then anything. Pidge hums thoughtfully.

"So, are there more of you or is this it?" they ask. Patton swallows his bite of salad before informing their guests that there were more.

"They all stay in their own space. It's like their own town, separate from the village I told you about earlier. We don't talk very often, but most of them are really nice!" 

"That's cool!"

After they finished dinner, Keith disappeared for a moment before reappearing in black sweatpants and an oversized red shirt that kept slipping off one shoulder. Apparently, the day had tired him out because he curled into Lance's side as soon as he sat onto the couch. Lance smiles softly and begins rubbing soothing circles into Keith's hip. "Tired, chulo?" (cutie)

Keith simply hums and tosses one of his arms over Lance's chest. The cuban uses his other hand and runs it through the smaller's hair. Hunk coos at them, causing Keith to bury his face in Lance's chest. Lance rolls his eyes and taps Keith's hip. "I'm gonna put the thing up, bubba."

Keith nods and Lance pulls the handle, raising the foot rest. Keith takes the opportunity to press his toes into Lance's ankle. Lance cusses in spanish. "Your feet are cold!"

"Sorry," Keith murmurs. Lance hums a little and gently nudges Keith so that he was more or less in Lance's lap with his head on Lance's chest. Lance was angled so that his back was in the juncture of the back and arm of he couch with Keith's legs bent and resting on the foot rest. Only one of Lance's legs were on the rest while the other was bent under Keith to support him. One of Lance's arms was wrapped around Keith's waist and the other carded through his hair. Keith lazily traced patterns on Lance's shirt. 

Roman and Virgil glanced at each other with wide eyes. Patton silently squeals and shakes Logan's arm violently. Shiro waves to catch Lance's attention and points to a blanket. Lance looks down at Keith who was dozing off to the beating of his heart and shakes his head.

It took no time at all for the second smallest paladin to fall asleep. The others continued to talk, keeping the volume low as to not disturb Keith. At one point Roman laughed a little too loudly and Lance and Pidge shush him harshly. Lance eases his arm under Keith's knee and gently picks him up bridal style. The cuban carries Keith to their room.

"Uh, sorry for snapping," Pidge says. "It's just that, it took Keith a long time to feel comfortable enough to sleep around us. He, uh, he hates feeling vulnerable. So we're all kinda protective of that because it shows how far we've come since we first met and he would hardly talk to us. Especially me and Lance. So, sorry for snapping."

"It's alright," Roman replies. "I get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! Sorry that this is so long, I couldn't find a good place to end it. It's still iffy haha. Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyeeeeee


End file.
